Living With Yourself
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Six years after the war, at the tender age of 13, Mariemaia slowly starts to come to terms with what happened during and after the war and begins to learn the hardest lesson of life, learning how to live with yourself.
1. 01 Reflections

Living With Yourself

Character Study of Mariemaia Khushrenada/Barton

Chapter Fiction

Word Count: 917

Summary: Six years after the war, at the tender age of 13, Mariemaia slowly starts to come to terms with what happened during and after the war and begins to learn the hardest lesson of life, learning how to live with yourself.

**01**: Reflections

Mariemaia Khushrenada, daughter of Treize Khushrenada, had a divine right. A right she had had since her birth. It was her birth right and she had been raised as such. She was the future Leader of the Unified Nations, no, not their leader. She was to be their queen, a position former Queen Relena had been so kind to leave to her.

The former queen, now Vice Prime Minister, was a puzzle all in her own. Born Relena Darlian and then becoming Relena Peacecraft had now stood before the people and pleaded with them to fight their new supreme ruler, who had so viciously started taking control. It was against everything Relena believed in, but she had spoken the truth, peace was not something that was handed to you, it was obtained and then maintained through the presence of those who fought for the same peace in the beginning. There she stood, a gun trained on her by none other than 001, a nameless man that had taken the name of Herro Yue.

A slap shocked her, never being hit before in her life.

Everything slowed down.

A click.

An order to step away from her.

Another gun.

The sounds of a gun being fired.

Moving without thinking and taking the shot meant for Relena.

The bullet hitting and tearing through her tender, young flesh.

Someone shouting.

A second round being fired.

Someone saying the rebel Dakim being executed.

An order shouted for a doctor.

* * *

That had been six years ago, she had been seven years old, forced into a shell and used as a puppet by Dakim.

Now someone would say she more resembled her mother, Leia Barton; quiet and reserved but quick to the cut. She now understood that her grandfather, Dakim Barton, had been a tyrant and had used her and it make her upset, she was a long way from forgiving him.

She was thirteen now; being properly groomed to enter politics by Relena Darlian and Quatre Winner and raised by Lady Une.

Several attempts had been made on her life already, and she knew it would be a long time before the people where ready to forgive her but she looked forward to that day with vigor as she worked with the help of the Gundam Pilots, Relena, Lady Une and her cousin Dorothy to restore herself in the eyes of the people she once so briefly wanted to rule.

It was determined that her safety was top priority among the Preventers; her guardian being head of the Preventers did have some effect. In fact, as she glanced up from the book she was pretending to read she could make out the shadow of someone outside the door of her bedroom. It was one of the five, thankfully, she couldn't stand having someone that wanted to gawk at her, or even worse, someone that wanted revenge for things her troops did to her Earths Sphere Unified Nations.

It made school a trouble, as Lady Une and Relena refused anything but the best private school for the young woman, a finishing school at that. The academics where alright, her grades were passable but the etiquette was something that bored her, but she at least understood its importance. Placing a finger in her book, to hold the real spot she had stopped reading at she glanced around the sitting room that was adjacent to her bed room.

It was the last night she would spend in this set of rooms. Tomorrow morning she would be leaving with Lady Une, to tour her new school, it had more a political lean. Wufei and Heero would be going in the shadows, one ahead, and one behind as her hidden guards. Quatre, Sally Po, Trowa and Lady Une would be her visible protection.

She hadn't received any of her books, her uniform, or a handbook for that matter; something that bothered her, but only slightly so. She trusted Lady Une and she knew everything would be provided once she arrived, two days earlier than most students. She had a private room, something she was glad of and it had a lock, at the request of her guardian to prevent any intrusions or ill wishes towards her adopted daughter.

A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts. Glancing at the wall showed her it was nine am. Her guard was changing out.

"Enter"

Her voice still held the air of authority her grandfather drilled into her. She was slightly shocked when Relena, Lady Une and Catherine entered followed by Heero, Quatre and Trowa.

"We figured since you where leaving for school tomorrow a shopping trip was in order." Relena said without any preamble, her excitement at the prospect of shopping showed through.

"There's a uniform Miss Relena. I highly doubt I can wear whatever I please." Mariemaia said in the tone of an adult telling a child something they should have already known.

"We know that, but you're still allowed to wear what you want on the weekends and you've deserved it, appearance is going to be important at Belleview." Lady Une said as she held out Mariemaia's purse to her and motioned for her to get up with the same motion as she handed off her purse.

Knowing she was out numbered, and that they would shop for her, with or without her, Mariemaia sighed before taking her purse and following the assembly out the door for what was sure to be a long day.


	2. 02 Belleview Part One

Living With Yourself

Character Study of Mariemaia Khushrenada/Barton

Chapter Fiction

Summary: Six years after the war A.C. 203, at the tender age of 13, Mariemaia slowly starts to come to terms with what happened during and after the war and begins to learn the hardest lesson of life, learning how to live with yourself.

Authoress Note: Reviews are love ^_^. This story is pounding in my head so it'll get written regardless but it's nice to know what people think about what I write. Plus it's also a good distraction when I need to take a break from studying for my accounting test.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.

Word Count 4,284

Chapter Two: Belleview

Hearing her alarm go off at five am that morning had not been pleasant but she had been expecting it and managed to drag herself out of bed before one of her guards would deem it necessary to knock on her door.

She would go to Belleview today, classes started in two days, but it was deemed that she needed the two days to adjust to her new surroundings and get everything set up as she liked it. Sliding out of her bed she let her feet hit the floor before pushing herself up and onto her feet for yet another long day.

Lady Une had said that Belleview had a political lean, almost every student there would have heard of her name, which meant that her first impression was crucial when she started at Belleview. Even at thirteen she knew that the friends she made now would make or break her future when she got back out into politics.

Miss Relena had said it would be a gradual thing, as some memories were very long and the Earth's Sphere Unified Nations would not be quick to forgive her until some kind of reform had been made, and more than likely several measures would be taken to keep her in check unless she could fully prove that she had been rehabilitated.

Lady Une would have preferred a leaning more towards the Preventers as would have all of the Gundam pilots. The issue of her safety would make it impossible for her to do field work until they all deemed her well trained, in fact Trowa had mentioned the fact that when she started at Belleview it had been arranged for her to have random practices with whichever guard member was there at the time. It was not something she was looking forward to, the bullet hadn't paralyzed her but it did do extensive damage and sometimes in the beginning of fall and all throughout the winter she would have a deep ache in her body that nothing could get rid of.

A knock on her inner bed room door shook her from her thoughts and startled her when it sounded again. A glance at her appearance told her she was not dressed to receive anyone expect maybe Lady Une or Miss Relena, both had helped her greatly during her rehabilitation, dressing and bathing the young girl when her energy stores had been depleted.

"Who is it?" she asked, formality passed her at the moment, it was only a little after five in the morning.

"It's Relena; I know you're not dressed. I'll be the only one coming in." her voice was still softer than most politicians and it was what endeared her to the people she served.

"Alright" She could trust Relena Darlian; she had mentored the girl since she had come under the care of Lady Une.

Mariemaia never let her eyes leave Relena as she opened and closed the inner door quietly. She was dressed in a pant suit of a deep burgundy with a cream colored shirt underneath. The colors where a little dark for this early in the season but it looked good against the woman's slightly tanned skin. Her hair had been pulled back into two braids that where then braided into each other tightly against her scalp, it was something new but it looked good.

"Why don't you go get a shower, fix your hair and do your make up, I'll find you something to wear while you do that." Relena said, gently pushing the young woman towards her bathroom, causing her to stumble slightly, only her etiquette training managing to keep her from falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry is it bothering you again?" Relena asked, worry and something close to pity etched across her face.

"Hardly. You know it's the worst in the winter time, fall hasn't even started yet so this is nothing." Mariemaia said, brushing off Relena's concern by quickly slipping into her bathroom, leaving the door open a crack to keep the mirrors from fogging up, hoping to hide her pathetic attempt at a lie.

Turning on the taps she waited as it adjusted to the right temperature before stripping herself and throwing her dirty clothes into her clothes hamper that was empty, everything that she had wanted to take, and the new acquires from the shopping trip yesterday where already packed up and ready to be shipped to Belleview. Her room was well equipped, or so Lady Une had said, which meant that they could be taken at their word. No T.V.s where allowed in any of the bedrooms, although computers were a necessity that every student was required to have, Belleview did not come cheap, and offered very few academic grants so money would only be an issue for a few students, if any at all.

Relena had plans on changing that if Belleview was to Mariemaia's liking. After her first year there she would establish a trust fund for under privileged students who came in on academic grants, giving them spending money and the means to keep up with those around them in fashion and lifestyle. It would seem trivial, but with the school's political lean made those that weren't up to standard look a little out of place, making them hard pressed to find adequate employment even with their training and school's status. It wasn't impossible by any means but they usually had to start out at the bottom and make their way to the top the hard way.

Needless to say she had done her research on the prestigious institution she would be going to live at. They had the capacity to hold two hundred students per year, only housing years seven through twelve. If filled to capacity there would be a total of twelve hundred students on campus. At the age of thirteen, soon to be fourteen, she would be sorted into the eighth grade, more than likely being pushed up yet another year. Relena and Lady Une had made sure her education would not be lacking, she had studied anything and everything that stroked her interest and a few that did not strike her interest much to her disdain.

Finding that the water flowing through the taps was now at the point of turning cold, she quickly washed her hair and scrubbed herself before turning off the cold water and stepping out of the shower and into a robe that had been hanging on the back of her bathroom door. A glance at her counter showed that Relena had come in and placed her clothes folded neatly on the sink for the day. It was a cream colored suit with a skirt, something Mariemaia did not like, a pair of brown flats and a white shirt to go under her suit jacket. Quickly drying herself off she slipped into the offered suit and began with the quick task of drying her hair and attempting to get it to lay flat.

"Relena!" her voice echoed off the bathroom walls making her wince as the bathroom door was pushed open to show Miss Relena on the other side.

"Yes?"

"What time do we have to leave?" she asked, she already knew the answer, she was nervous, it was just a distraction. She was a Khushrenada she would never admit that she was nervous.

"We need to leave by six thirty at the latest."

There was something soothing about hearing her voice, it was always so calm and assured.

"So we have time for breakfast?" Mariemaia asked, her pleasure showing through her voice at the thought of getting a final breakfast with everyone present.

"Of course , you think I'd send you away without a proper breakfast?" Lady Une asked, making her presence known as she eased open the door.

"Of course not mother." The sarcasm was evident in her voice even as a smile broke across her face.

Grabbing her purse and the bag she always kept on her Mariemaia followed her adoptive mother and friend down to breakfast to find everyone waiting for her. It had become a common practice in the Une household that everyone, including her guards on duty, her friends, would eat together.

"Morning princess sleep good?" Duo asked, his hand trying to wander to the French toast that was piled high on a plate in front of him, to be stopped by Hilde.

"Of course Duo, dig in guys don't wait on my account or the food would get cold." She said laughing as Quatre, always the gentleman pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you Quatre." She said, as everyone around her began digging into their meals while discussion on her safety came up once again.

Heero and Wufei were absent but she had expected as much. Being the case Trowa was now in charge of her safety when traveling to the school and his conversation steered towards the strategic plan.

"Yue and Chang are already in their positions. The rest of us will leave here at 0700 and if everything goes as planned arrive at the school by 1000. Your select guard will stay with you in a room off of yours while you're enrolled here and the rest of us catch a return flight at 1200…"

Trowa's voice trailed off at the silence that followed after his proclamation. Apparently she hadn't been told that a guard would stay with her while she was at school.

Mariemaia smiled a stiff smile before wiping her lips of with a napkin, giving herself time to calm down internally.

"Mother, when exactly where you planning on telling me that a guard was to be staying on campus with me?"

Her voice was sweet but it was laced with hidden venom and eyes of steel.

Lady Une was silently proud of her adoptive daughter; she would make a great politician or head of the Preventers.

"A necessary evil I'm afraid, you know there have been several attempts on your life already and I refuse to allow Treize's daughter to die."

"I assume you are going to rotate out?" she asked, directing this question to the Gundam pilots and ignoring the comment from Lady Une that shocked her back to a night she didn't want to remember, at nods from the three pilots she sighed before being resigned to it.

"I know I can't change your mind. Just try not to make it to obvious if you don't mind." Mariemaia asked, defeat evident in her voice as she continued her meal, her eyes glazing over as she lost herself in thought.

Time passed quickly as seven rolled around and they made the short car ride to the airport, all three pilots alert in their own way with three high profile dignitaries moving at the same time. Airport security was high, a section of it had been locked down by Preventers and their plane stood waiting for them, having been checked thoroughly. Upon boarding the plane and seeing no pilot Mariemaia chided herself at forgetting about the skills of the Gundam pilots, they all could pilot a plane, having it be deemed a necessary skill for them to learn.

She watched each as no one made a move for the controls until the door had been secured and the plane had been thoroughly rechecked. Finally after thirty minutes Duo made a move for the controls, something that did nothing for her nerves. She had seen his shuttle flying abilities and they where astute, his ability to handle a plane however was an unknown, something she detested.

They pulled out smoothly and an hour into the plane ride she allowed herself to relax and fall back into a book Relena had given her._ Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales_ by Brothers Grimm. It was not something she would normally read but Miss Relena had insisted that it would be good light reading for when she tired of numbers, science theories and thesis papers that she would do. Her class schedule was a bit heavy but all she had was time, or so Lady Une said, and she had to learn to schedule her time wisely to get projects and tasks done.

Belleview had been around for over a century, since before mobile suits and gundams existed. It had four dormitories, one male and one female, that housed three hundred students apiece. Each dormitory was three floors high. One hundred students to a floor, double to a room, fifty rooms per floor.

Each room had a main common sitting room which branched off to separate bedrooms and a shared bathroom. Desks where placed in the sitting room but could be moved to the bedroom at the student's request. Bookcases were empty and expected to be filled with the required and extra project reading assignments that their classes required. The book list just for the classes she was taking this year was extensive in itself.

Some classes where all male and all female and where kept separate these were usually gym, Feminine Studies, Feminist Literature 101 & 202, Women in Politics 101 & 102, and a few elective courses. You stayed with your homeroom class as you moved from class to class and where generally assigned a study buddy, usually always your roommate. Of course Mariemaia Khushrenada would have her own private room and sitting room, in a building right inside the main campus teacher dormitories. It was a two story building, she was told. Her suite of rooms had a public parlor, which led off to a bedroom on the left which had access to a private study, library and bathroom and then another bedroom on the right, which had the same amenities.

"We'll meet the headmistress when we arrive and once you're settled in she'll give you your uniforms and books and go over the campus with us." Lady Une said, sounding excited about the prospect of seeing the campus, even though she had already visited the campus twice to make sure it was what was best for her daughter.

"Am I still on track with my classes?" Mariemaia asked, having not yet received a class schedule.

"You've got nine classes." Relena replied, digging around in her folder until she came up with a few sheets of paper which she handed to the red headed girl who sat across from her.

Monday & Wednesday & Friday

Room & Uniform Inspection 6:00AM – 7:00 AM  
Breakfast 7:00 AM -7:50 AM  
Algebra I 8:00AM -10:00 AM  
English I 10:10 AM – 12:00 PM  
Lunch 12:10PM —01:10 PM  
Biology I 01:00PM-2:00PM  
Self Defense (non traditional) 2:10 PM-3:00 PM  
Dinner 5:00PM-7:00 PM  
Free Block 7:00 PM-10:00 PM  
Light's Out 10:00 PM 

Tuesday, Thursday, & Saturday

Room & Uniform Inspection 6:00AM – 7:00 AM  
Breakfast 7:00 AM -7:50 AM  
History of the Colonies 8:00AM -10:00 AM  
Gym 10:10 AM – 12:00 PM  
Lunch 12:10PM —01:10 PM  
Literature of the War Years 01:00PM-2:00PM  
Fencing 2:10PM-3:00PM  
Study Block 3:00 PM-4:00 PM  
Etiquette 4:10-5:00 PM  
Dinner 5:00 PM-7:00 PM  
Free Block 7:00 PM-10:00 PM  
Light's Out 10:00 PM

It was a busy schedule but it wasn't something she couldn't handle and she knew such although Literature of the War Years was not going to quickly become one of her favorite classes, she could see that much if the book list was anything to go by. They had to do a book a week, which would then be tested on the following Tuesday and beginning anew with another book the same day. The Etiquette book was a little daunting but it would be used over the course of her stay here and not just for a one year term.

Contemplating her book list, and the stack of books she had brought with her allowed Mariemaia to pass the time quickly as she soon fell asleep unknowingly, only to be woken by Quatre shaking her lightly on the shoulder.

"It's time to wake up princess, we're at the school." He said, his voice soothing and appealing to wake up to, causing a blush to rise to her skin which didn't go unnoticed but did go unmentioned. Someone had moved her from the plane when it had landed and into a waiting car, the fact she didn't fell being moved at all was an astounding feat, something only one of her pilots could do.

'_Her pilots'?_' She shook her head, best not to dwell on her odd sense of wording; they were already at the school.

Glancing around she realized everyone was once again staring at her waiting on her, causing her blush to return as she straightened out her suit and swiftly followed Lady Une and Relena out of the car and proceeded to greet a very stern looking lady who reminded Mariemaia a lot like her mother the Lady Une.

"My name is Madame Grange. Welcome to Belleview, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," she offered her hand to Relena before turning to Lady Une who shook her hand with a fierce manner and finally turning her sights onto Mariemaia. "Miss Khushrenada I presume?"

The look in the woman's eyes, first fear and then control, let Mariemaia know she knew exactly who she was. She allowed her mask to slide into place before shaking her hand.

"Madame Grange." The coldness Dakim had drilled into her had returned and it sent shivers down Madame Grange's back. "I would prefer to be called Leia Barton if you don't mind. My privacy is very important to me and most of your students are not so young they won't recall my..history if you will."

"As you wish Miss Barton, shall I have your names on your papers changed over then?"

No one missed the fact that this question was directed at Mariemaia and not her guardian or patroness.

"No, my legal name is still Mariemaia Khushrenada; an alias is all so that I may continue my studies in peace."

"Very well; now if you will follow me I will show you where you and your," her she paused casting a glance at the three former Gundam pilots. "Guard of the week will be staying."

Many of the Earth's Sphere Unified Nations citizens were still hostile towards the Gundam pilots and Mariemaia herself, even though they had fought on different sides of the thickly drawn line. It had brought ruin to an end of peace, if only for a short while. It looked like the colonies as a whole had yet to forgive her for what had happened previously.

The pilots followed in silence as Madame Grange talked about the school and its founding and history and how glad it was that Miss Barton had decided to attend their school.

"Classes start in two days with most of the other students arriving Sunday night before classes begin. Breakfast will still be from 6 AM to 8 AM on the weekends; Lunch from 12 PM to 1PM and dinner from 5 PM to 7 PM. There are not that many students here so you will be dining with us in the faculty dining hall if you wish or you may simply take a meal back to your rooms. Your guard is free to come and go through the dining hall or kitchens whichever pleases him or her. The school uniform for females is a gray skirt that must be at least at the knees, a white blouse and a red blazer with the school emblem and status on them; you already have four sets in your closet. There is a convenience store within walking distance as well as a school book store and snack bar that are open till ten pm. The library is in between the male and female dormitories and is also open until ten pm. Your room and that of your guard will be in the teacher's dormitories, they are slightly nicer than the regular dorms but they were already full to begin with. Your room is on the second floor and its '202'; Right inside this building actually. "

Mariemaia sighed slightly, she was excited but not at the prospect of being stuck in the teacher's dormitories.

"It's for your safety squirt. Nothing more, nothing less." Trowa said, as he readjusted the bag he was carrying to his other shoulder.

"I know Trowa. I know." She said, following Madame Grange up a flight of stairs before stopping before her room and allowing the woman to unlock it.

The sitting room itself had a light cream carpet, a small baby grand piano, a desk over by the window flanked by a set of built in bookcases and another small desk that held her computer, scanner, printer and speakers for her school work.

A couch and love seat where facing each other with a table in between to allow for a closed off sitting area, on the left side was a door which she assumed led to her bed room and another on the right which would lead to the guest room for her guard dogs.

"I'll just leave you to get settled and say your goodbyes. If you need anything just dial the extension '200' and ask for me."

She made a quiet exit as Trowa glanced at his watch while trying not to be rude.

"We've got thirty minutes before we need to leave to make it to the airport on time." He said, trying to be delicate as he could tell Mariemaia was slightly upset.

"Only thirty minutes?" Lady Une asked more to herself than anyone else. "You know if you need anything you just call me. Any time day or night I don't care. You call me once you're settled in tomorrow and I want a report Monday night after you finish your classes. Heero, you've got first rotation. Two weeks here, then Wufei will come. That way you all won't be pulled from your field duties for too long. Your account is the same as it's always been; if there is anything you want or need you just let me know."

"Mother!" Mariemaia interrupted Lady Une as she started to go on about something else. "I will be fine, Heero will be here with me if I need anything else I'm sure if I can't get it he can. I will be ok. You will be ok and I will see you in three weeks for parent's weekend."

Trowa and Quatre bit back what sounded like a laugh while Duo made no attempt to hide his laughter at the child calming down the mother.

"You're right. I know. I love you darling. Call me if you need anything." She said as they slowly started filing out of the room one by one leaving Mariemaia and Heero of all people alone in the sitting room.

As soon as the door clicked shut Heero did a preliminary search of Mariemaia's room, finding it disastrous free excused himself to go unpack his few belongings he brought with him and to begin to set up a perimeter .

He sure was going to be fun company for two weeks, a living shadow that didn't speak. She was looking forward to Wufei relieving him. Shaking her head she grabbed one of her bags and began taking her things to her room and the time consuming task of unpacking.

Upon hearing a knock at her door she looked up from the shirt she was hanging up to see Heero standing in her doorway.

"Yes?" she asked, watching him as he came closer to her.

"It's lunch time. Are you coming?" he asked, glancing at her watch she saw that it was exactly twelve ten. Laughing as she finished hanging up the shirt she had been unfolding she nodded her head in consent.

" Yes. Let's go find the cafeteria." She said as she glanced around at the amount of unpacking she had managed and what she still had to do. At least she was making a dent in the task.

She was not surprised when Heero, always the logistic minded, was able to lead her through the most time effective route to the student cafeteria. They both quickly got their meals to go, Mariemaia paying via student card, Heero by cash before starting the trek back to their common room. To be stopped by a young girl already wearing the school uniform.

"You must be Leia." She said, sticking her hand out to shake Mariemaia's hand, who took it after shifting her food to the other hand.

"You are?" she asked, her tone politely guarded as she sized up the other girl.

"Sara. Without an –h-." her tone told Leia that the mistake had been made often. "You're in form nine also, correct?"

"If you mean year nine then yes, I am." Leia said, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry. Bit of English wording is all." Sara said, her accent coming through thicker as she blushed slightly.

"Well I'll see you around then Sara." 'Leia' said as she and Heero picked up their pace to make it back to their rooms without running into anymore students.

"This colony has a host of people from all over the world. Most people send their children off to the colonies now for schooling as it makes more sense economically and for those politically inclined it looks good in their future."

Hearing Heero Yue speak more than ten to fifteen words in a sentence was surprising but not unwelcome. Once back in the quietness of the common room Heero retreated to his room, presumable to eat in peace, which left Mariemaia alone to eat and prepare for the day in front of her and the upcoming start of the school year.


	3. 03 Bookstores and Friendships

Living With Yourself

Character Study of Mariemaia Khushrenada/Barton

Chapter Fiction

Summary: Six years after the war A.C. 203, at the tender age of 13, Mariemaia slowly starts to come to terms with what happened during and after the war and begins to learn the hardest lesson of life, learning how to live with yourself.

Authoress Note: Is anyone interested in this fiction? Reviews do let us writer's know that you enjoy our work and want improvement. *hint hint*

03: Bookstores and Friendships

Not having a set schedule by her second free day was starting to wreck on her nerves. A schedule was familiar and it had order and structure. She had gone over her school schedule so much she knew it by heart, and where every class was as well as a few of the people that would be in her classes. Her reading list just for her Literature of the War class was in itself large, a book a week, each requiring one weekly reading test and a final book report that would also be a test grade. A book a week was hard for most students, especially those that were slower readers than others but again she knew it would be possible to handle it. Scanning the list of books however she found that it wouldn't just cover the most recent war but would go all the way back to the founding of the colonies and even to some of the ancient classics and Greek and Roman Classics as well, anything that was written during a war period or with a pertinence to any of the wars.

She would have to go to a book store, something Heero wouldn't like but it would be to Mariemaia's liking, it was a passion of her's. Reading that is. Losing herself in a world of someone else's fear, triumphant or dreams to escape her own. It was Sunday, a day before her classes started and her alarm decided to go off at exactly six in the morning, something she wasn't happy with but a schedule needed to be set or she'd be lost come classes tomorrow. In fact she was pretty sure she would be lost in most of her classes Relena had said they were slightly ahead of her old school, but only by a little so it shouldn't be too hard to catch up even if it was the first day of classes. The required background reading for her classes alone wasn't too pleasing and there were only a few books she hadn't read that she'd be able to catch up on pretty quickly. She grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans and a quarter length shirt in several hues of purple with a black guitar on the front and black stripes on the sleeves with dark purple stars to accent it off. Quickly slipping into her clothing she pulled her shoes on just as she heard a knock on her door.

"You're awake?" It sounded like a question and coming from Heero of all people it sounded funny.

She unlocked her door before passing by him into the sitting room.

"Well I would guess so." She said, running a brush through her hair as she sat down on one of the couches in the shared common area. "I was hoping to grab a bite to eat and then run over to the book store and grab a few books for classes and some light reading."

It wasn't really a question and they both knew it, but it still was courteous to run it by her guard of the week instead of running off to the bookstore by herself.

"Just how many books do you plan on buying?"

The question caught her off guard and made her pause to think on the question.

"Well there's five I need for school that I don't already have and then two I want to pick up for light reading so I'd say seven or so...It just depends on if anything catches my eye." She was truthful and for that he was grateful, he had a feeling he was going to be spending a lot of time in bookstores and libraries.

"Ok then. If you're comfortable with it we'll jog there since its right across the street and you need to start your training anyway."

At the mention of her training Mariemaia let out a slight sigh. She was glad they were training her, she wasn't ungrateful but she just didn't like the idea of having to wake up any earlier than she had to and she knew that once her training got underway five am would be her new wake up time everyday of the week.

With a curt nod of her head she grabbed her purse and her keys before exiting the room, locking the door behind them as they made their way to the breakfast hall, having declined to eat with the teachers. At the sheer number of people in the room Mariemaia almost wanted to grab something to go but she knew she would have to face it sooner or later, getting in line behind an athletic looking blonde girl who's hair went to her waist, who immediately turned around to look at her, with almost a look of disdain in her eyes which immediately disappeared as she held her hand out.

"Aine Sinclair. You must be the new girl, Leia Barton correct?" Her tone told her she, like Sara, had known of her arrival.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you." Leia said, shaking hands with Aine before grabbing a tray and surveying the food options that where before them, when she reached for a plate labeled 'Meat Lovers' with bacon, ham, eggs and an optional sausage plate Aine shot her an almost sympathetic look.

"You're new here definitely. I wouldn't eat that if you want to make any friends," her she paused as Leia raised an eyebrow at her, clearly asking why. "It's made for the guys, look sit with me and I'll explain how the politics at Belleview work. Trust me, it makes all the difference in the world if you want to go to school here and make something of yourself. Start off with something light for breakfast and a glass of coffee, tea or water. Never juice unless you're juice fasting. Which most of us do occasionally as a detoxification, I usually get a fruit parfait, or if I'm not that hungry a salad or just an apple and as much tea, with artificial sugar, as I please until lunch."

"Well that's silly, breakfast is the most important meal of the day shouldn't it be a hearty one?" Leia asked, as Aine started loading both her tray and Leia's, both swiping their identification cards at the scanner by the teller.

"Leia, Leia, Leia you have so much to learn. At Belleview you'll make connections that will last you a lifetime but to make use of those connections you have to have set the right impression while here. I'm sure you're a smart girl, I mean you got in didn't you?" It was a rhetorical question so Leia just let Aine continue on with her one sided conversation. "You're what year nine or ten?"

Aine steered them towards a table that had a few other girls already sitting at it.

"Nine."

"Well I'm year ten. Since you're year nine you're required to have a mentor, if you like I'll be your mentor. I haven't been assigned a student yet we can talk to Mrs. Grange about it today before classes. start. Basically we're required to talk once a week and make sure that you're up to date and that if you need help in any of your classes we find you a tutor and that you're settling in correctly…and just why is that guy staring at you?"

Leia turned her head to see Heero sitting a table away, eating and staring at her at the same time.

"Unfortunately he's my bodyguard for the week. His name's Heero, very anti social." Leia said, giving Heero a glare that said to lighten up in oh so many colorful words.

"Well if he's going to sit there and stare at you he could at least join us at this table." Aine said, her tone impressed that Leia was important enough to have a body guard, knowing she made the right choice in choosing to mentor Leia, who had called out to Heero to tell him to join their table, which he did, perceiving it as an order rather than a request.

"Listen, Aine, we were going to walk to the book store after breakfast would you like to join us?" Leia offered, half heartedly not expecting to make a friend this fast.

"I would love to!" Aine said, her eyes lighting up, "I've been meaning to get a copy of Gaston Leroux's _Phantom of the Opera._ It's a classic and I've been meaning to read it, maybe I'll have time now that I'm back in school."

Leia laughed at Aine's enthusiasm.

"So I take it you love to read?" Leia asked, laughing again as Aine bobbed her head up and down quickly.

"I adore it I love almost anything. My collection is no where big enough if you ask me..my father however who funds my love of reading says I'll break him before I get my own job, but he indulges me." Her tone was that of someone who was used to money, although not spoiled, something Leia was glad of as they made quick work of their fruit, deciding to take their water with them for their walk to the bookstore.

"We need to check in with Madame Grange before we go to get permission to go off campus while we do that we can put in the application for the mentor program. Bring your ID card with you; you'll get a discount at the bookstore."

Finding Madame Grange had been easy on a Sunday, however the line to see her was outrageous, and thankfully most were being delegated off to other people lining the walls of the office to help organize the chaos. It took fifteen minutes but they were able to get their pass without a problem and the proper forms for the mentor program which needed to be dropped off the next day in her office sometime between classes.

"Do you jog?" Aine asked, as they exited the office and headed towards the dorms.

"No but I plan on starting to, want to change into some jogging clothes and meet back here in say ten minutes?" Leia asked, knowing she was reading Aine's mind, the girl seemed keen on a well balanced life.

A nod of Aine's head had the trio splitting up to go change into something suitable for a brisk jog to the bookstore and reconvening quicker than anticipated.

The walk to the book store was a good thirty minutes both ways but it was a comfortable day and the path was scenic enough because of the students that inhabited the schools and with them jogging at a slow pace they made it in under fifteen even if Leia was winded, and glaring at Heero for some unknown reason, having not broken a sweat.

"Don't worry about it Leia, hang around me and you'll get into shape in no time. I go for a light jog before class, makes me feel like I've earned my breakfast and then a hard session after classes during free block usually about an hour or more." Aine said, which explained her athletic physique before turning the subject to the one at hand. "What books are you looking to get?"

"Four books for class and then I wanted to pick up two books for some light reading outside of class, nothing specific in mind for the last two." Leia said, scanning the bookstore quickly finding the classical section, following Aine who whisked her way through the store with an air of familiarity and confidence that made Leia look after the woman before her in awe before swiftly following her through the book store, plopping down onto the ground next to Leia who was pulling a few books off the shelf.

"I thought you only wanted one book?" Leia asked, shifting through the ones that Aine was pushing to the side into her reject file.

"I only came in with the intention of buying one book but I could use a few others as well considering the year ten project I'll have to do, you'll have to do one as well but the year nine projects are usually the easiest."

"Year projects? This is the first I've heard of this." A massive project wasn't something that Leia had anticipated but it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

"Yeah. Your English teacher will go over it. The best thing to do is to chose a topic that you can expand upon each year so that by year twelve its massive enough to act as your portfolio as well, which is another year twelve project. It causes a lot of stress for most students but if you manage it right it shouldn't be a problem. Time management is key for getting anything done here, those two hour free blocks are there for a reason."

"What are you doing your project on?"

The assortment of books Aine was pulling down had very little to do with each other.

"I haven't decided yet, you get a new lean for each year but it still ties into your previous year. Last year I did William Shakespeare's sonnets and his early years so this year I can do either another English playwright or author or I can breakdown two of his plays and then two more the next year and so forth. I'd try and get an author that you know a lot about and has at least four books out or it'll make tying in to other things harder. I would say Jane Austen would be a good choice, or any of the Bronte sisters, Emily, Anne or Charlotte. You could tie all three in and do Emily one year, Anne the second and Charlotte the third and your fourth year expand on Emily since she is by far the most famous of the three. You'll get a packet full of information so it's all explained in there."

"I have some of Emily Bronte's work and all of Miss Austen's work I'll have to re read some of it and see where to go from there."

Heero seemed bored by their talk but stood silently behind them as they shuffled through books that they kept pulling down and putting up.

"Have you read anything by L.M. Montgomery or Louisa May Alcott? If not you must simply do so. I have L.M. Montgomery's _Anne of Green Gables_ series and Louisa May Alcott's _Eight Cousins_ and _Little Women_ series'."

Aine seemed to have a passion for the old classics, something Mariemaia could appreciate.

"L. M. Montgomery I've read. Louisa May Alcott I haven't. What about Mary Shelly and her mother Mary Wollstonecraft? Yes, I know it's a feminist lean but it's intriguing none the less." Mariemaia asked as she pushed back a lock of red hair, hoping her ear would hold in place as she ran a hand down the spine of the book in her hand.

"Only Frankenstein but I'm sure that will be remedied soon enough, if you'll let me raid your bookcase." Here Aine gave a bat of her lashes and a pout of her lips before they both started laughing in hysterics, Aine falling forward to me caught by Mariemaia.

"Yes. Yes. Now get off of me you goof! We can go back to my room and you can raid as much as you like and then I want to raid your bookcase as well so we'll take them back to your room." Mariemaia said, grabbing three of the books from the stack before standing and starting to reshelf everything else.

Aine pulled herself to her feet with five books in hand and a smile at the shorter girl.

"Well let's get these paid for and delivered to the campus and then start heading back we'll have just enough time to raid our bookcases before heading to lunch and then after lunch I want to show you the gym as well as some of the labs. You're going to love it here Leia I promise you that much."

Mariemaia glanced at Heero, who nodded, before turning to give Aine her consent for the idea as they started working their way towards the cash register.

"Sounds like a plan."

Aine turned to talk to the cashier, handing off her student ID card to scan before being told her total of fifty dollars, relatively cheap for five books.

Mariemaia smiled at the girl who handed her the books back in a mesh bag before scanning her ID card, handing over the appropriate cash and starting the walk back towards the school once her change was received.

"What classes are you in?" Aine asked, making small talk as they walked back to the campus, milling around the people that had started to come out for the day.

"Algebra I, Biology, Self Defense, History of the Colonies, Literature of the War Years, English, Fencing, Gym and Etiquette."

"When do you have Literature of the War Years, Gym and Fencing?"

"The War Years are from one to two Gym is ten to twelve and Fencing is two ten to three on Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturdays."

Aine emitted a squeal before hugging Leia hard.

"We've got all three classes together! If you want it's not too late to add Feminist Literature 101 and Women in Politics 101...it's best to get the requirements out of the way so your junior and senior years can be more focused towards your project."

Leia looked at Aine, slightly surprised at her friend's behavior.

"And where would I add them? My schedule's already full and I really need my free blocks." Leia said, worried that this would be an overload.

"You're a freshman, just ask that they replace your study block and cut your gym class down to an hour since you already have gym, fencing and a self defense class. I would think that plus your morning run would be enough exercise so you don't wear yourself out to bad."

Aine said this with a sense of authority as they came closer and closer to the school, toping a hill before it came into view.

"Do you think it would be wise to take on two more classes?" Leia asked, already knowing the amount of work she would be doing would be astronomical to say the least.

"It's fine. They give out a syllabus that has the homework listed for the entire semester, or year for the academic classes. Just try and stay a chapter ahead and you'll be fine. It worked out for me my freshman year and as your advisor and mentor I would recommend it."

"How heavy is the course work?" Leia still wasn't sure this was the best option for her, but it did sound nice to knock out the requirement courses early as the project did sound daunting.

"A chapter every time you have class plus any outside projects or reading assignments for the literature courses and for Women in Politics 101 there's a project and a book report but if you tie them in it makes them easier to do."

"Well let me talk to my adoptive mother and guardian and see what they think but we'll defiantly think about it." Leia said, her decision starting to waver at her friend's enthusiasm, and she was right, there wasn't a point in a two hour gym block and a free block when she could knock out two requirement courses.

"Awesome! Well how about this, let's go to the cafeteria and grab something to drink and then head to your room first."

It was meant as a question but came out as a statement but Mariemaia took no offense it was just Aine's nature.

"Fine by me, I'm thirsty enough to drink a lake."

At this statement both girls burst into giggles before winding their way to the cafeteria arm in arm like most girls do.

Authoress Note: Reviews are love and get chapters out faster! I know people are reading this so please hit that little blue button and the bottom of your screen please!


	4. 04 For the Love of Literature

Living With Yourself

Character Study of Mariemaia Khushrenada/Barton

Chapter Fiction

Summary: Six years after the war A.C. 203, at the tender age of 13, Mariemaia slowly starts to come to terms with what happened during and after the war and begins to learn the hardest lesson of life, learning how to live with yourself.

STATS: 1 Review; 2 Favorites ; 2 Alerts Four Different people all together

Banshee4 Thank you for the review you have no idea how much it made my day to see it! As for the hurt/comfort zone, this story has taken a turn from my original idea however as of the plan for now it will still be under the hurt/comfort zone. The guards will start to play a bigger part as the story progresses and certain guards will play bigger roles than others but that's all I'm giving away for now!

Also I posted in my profile that the first reviewer can have a one shot of their choice, which can be tied into the 'Living With Yourself' Universe if you like but does not have to be, I write for a variety of fandoms as well as some I've never written for that I know enough to write for. So state your pick you can either PM or email me with the rough idea and fandom.

04: For the Love of Literature

The two girls took their drinks from the cashier, after offering to buy Heero one, which he turned down to no one's surprise.

"So Leia, where'd you come here from?" Aine asked, as she matched stride to Leia so they could walk side by side.

Leia stiffened at the question but deciding that avoiding it wouldn't do any good answered anyway.

"I was born here, I've been to Earth a few times to live but other than that I've always been on X-18999. It's my home and always will be."

"I grew up on Earth until Mariemaia's Army tried to take over. My father was pretty high up and he knew of the original Operation Meteor and decided we'd be better off in a colony ruled by Mariemaia than one that wasn't, as long as it wasn't X-18999 as it was doomed, we moved to X-18998, its sister colony but once this colony was re stabilized we moved here with my mother."

"I barely remember that time but my mother and guardian said it was pretty hectic and chaotic and the girl was barely older than me." Leia said, keeping a tone of steel in her voice to keep it from shaking at her lie to her new friend, hearing Heero slightly chuckle as he followed them, the only sound coming from him where his footsteps.

"Have you seen the library here yet?" Aine asked, changing the subject to something that she loved.

"No but my mother said it would be up to my standards as our library at home was kept up to date with anything I could possibly want."

"You want to go see it? It's amazing I'm going to miss it when I leave but if you get in good with the librarian she'll let you check out books once you leave." Aine was in her zone and her cheerfulness seemed very natural for her, something that was a little daunting for Leia.

Stopping by the library seemed to please Aine, who was in a comfort zone as she introduced Leia to the librarian, a relativity young woman looking to be about twenty eight years old who went by the name of Tamayo, refusing to be called 'Miss', claiming she was still too young for the title.

"If you need anything at all Miss Leia just ask, if I don't have it I can either order it for you or locate a personal copy through a book store provider we have access to, it'd be no trouble at all. You can also have your bookstore purchases sent here weekly if you desire to place an order every now and then."

Leia murmured an appropriate glancing at the shelves and shelves of books that she could explore during her time at Belleview, she could see some extra credit reports coming from hours spent in here just on extracurricular reading and projects, she was already starting to like this place better than her old school.

"Let's go Leia I want to raid your books first and then we'll run off to lunch together and then hit the gym yeah?" Aine was still very energetic as she practically bounded out of the library and starting heading towards the dorm rooms.

"My rooms are in the teacher building silly, something about security, other way Aine." Leia said, her tone laughing at her friend's confusion at first.

"Wow," Aine said, letting out a low whistle "You must be some hot shot to have a room in the teacher's dorm."

Thankfully nothing more was said on the subject as they began chattering about books while Aine occasionally pointed out some of the boys on the campus as they walked, reaching the teacher's dorms in no time, thanking Heero as he held the door open for them, watching the two young girl's bound up the stairs before following them at a slower pace, reaching the door of her room right as Leia placed the key in the lock and pushed it open, stepping back automatically to let Heero pass through first.

"Ever heard of ladies first?" Aine asked, her tone disapproving, until she realized just why Heero had entered before them as he began searching the room thoroughly and swiftly before motioning that they come in.

"Well you must be something girl."

It was said more to herself than Leia but it was heard none the less.

"Something like that, I haven't finished unpacking all by books but they're over by my desk if you want to start digging." Leia said with a wave of her hand as she excused herself to change into everyday wear.

Aine decided to forgo the desk and began digging through the boxes that had yet to be unpacked, plopping herself down on the ground as she dug, looking up when Leia walked back in wearing her original outfit of the day.

"You've got hundreds of books here!" Aine said, glancing at what was up on the shelves and what was still in boxes.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a year round resident for the most part, I'll probably go home around Christmas for one of the two weeks but other than that you're stuck with me." There was a wistful tone in Leia's voice but Aine didn't ask that question.

"What'll you do over the summer?"

"I can take summer classes through the college here and earn dual credit, or so I would assume and it could probably be arranged for me to stay on campus." Leia said, she hadn't actually told her mother that yet but that had been her plan from the get go.

"Awesome. After we go to lunch we need to go get you enrolled in Feminist Literature 101 and Women in Politics 101, since classes start tomorrow, wouldn't want to miss anything important and the first day of class is almost as important as mid terms and finals day." Aine had a knack for learning, Leia couldn't tell if there was more to it or not but it pleased her to find someone as academically challenging on herself as she was. "The Women's Studies classes are generally females, though there'll be one or two guys that will enroll in it for kicks and then drop for something easier or so my mentor told me."

"This school is picky about who gets admitted, why would you want to drop for something easier if it can risk you being put out from the school?" Leia asked, referring to the school's academic policy from her handbook.

"Dropping a class can only get you kicked out if you drop it with a failing grade and you have to do that twice and then it gets you the risk being kicked out. I mean to even apply to this school your academic standing has to be almost perfect, why on Earth would they want to ruin what was already good?" Aine said, letting out steam as she ended her miniature rant.

"It's boys Aine, they don't know their brain from their pencil sometimes and they never use common sense so I wouldn't worry about it." Leia said, patting Aine on the back all the while trying to hide a smirk that Heero managed to see.

The girls continued on in this manner until Heero announced that it would be prudent for them to go ahead and head down to lunch if they wanted to get a good seat, which of course they did. Following the now full throngs of the campus as everyone had returned to their dorms by noon it seemed the school would be full again this year.

A few girls came up to Aine and said hello as they walked, upon entering the cafeteria Aine motioned that they follow her as they all stood behind their chairs, waiting until Madame Grange, the Headmistress motioned for them to be seated and then table by table they got up and went through the line, which went relatively quickly considering there were twelve hundred students in the school although she only saw females in the cafeteria which surprised her and when she asked Aine she was told that they only ate breakfast together and that the males ate after they did, to avoid having to feed twelve hundred children at once, six hundred at a time was more than enough.

"After lunch we'll go talk to Madame Grange she'll be in her office from one until four usually." Aine said, glancing at the Headmistress before looking back at Leia.

"After that I want to raid your bookcase." Leia said, pointing at Aine with her fork which Aine immediately pushed down.

"Are you trying to get in trouble before classes even start Leia?" she asked, resuming her meal as she gave Leia a reproachful look. "Proper etiquette is one of the biggest grades here outside of academics, do that where someone else can see you and your possibly going to wind up in detention or on probation or with an extra etiquette lesson. None of which you have time for."

"Wow, they really are strict on etiquette here. My mother said it was better but even my old school wasn't that bad." Leia said as one of the kitchen staff came up to the table to refill their water cups.

"Thank you." Leia said, earning a shocked look from Aine who shook her head hard.

"The unspoken rule is they don't speak to you and you don't speak to them. Yes, they are servants and not slaves however let one of the teachers catch you talking to them and see what they'll do, it won't be pretty." Aine said, waving off the server as she tried to fill her drink.

It seemed a little brass to Leia, after all this wasn't the twenty first century anymore but rules where rules and in formal dining you really only spoke to a server if you needed anything, not to say thank you.

"They are servants Aine not slaves as you pointed out, they deserve human interaction." Leia said her voice rising a little which startled Aine.

"Keep your voice down a lady never raises her voice." One of the teachers had snuck up behind her during the conversation and had decided to intervene. "Like she said they are servants and not slaves and it's more of a learning tool than anything Miss. As long as it is outside of the dining hall you're allowed to speak to them and vice versa, like I said it is merely a learning tool to make you focus on the ladies at your table, your manners, and etiquette."

The instructor that was speaking had blonde hair that was tied back with a crimson tie and was wearing a pale blue pant suit. She had a pleasant voice and a cheerful smile, something Leia was glad for, it wouldn't do to be reprimanded for something before the first day of classes as it was.

"You must be Miss Leia. My name is Miss Tenoh, I'll be your etiquette instructor while you're here at Belleview and if you ever need anything feel free to find my office."

And with that brief interaction she disappeared as quickly as she had come, floating in and out of the tables stopping to speak to a few students who said hi to her.

"You'll love Miss Tenoh! She's from mainland Japan back on Earth but she is so divine." Seeing Leia's raised eyebrow she gushed some more. "No she really is, she has the elegance about her that I haven't seen anywhere else. You will love her classes."

"What all does she teach?" Leia asked, taking a sip of her water as she watched Aine talked animatedly about the teacher.

"Well she teaches etiquette, fencing, Feminist Literature 101 , and occasionally helps out in Gym classes."

"So I'll have her for three sometimes four classes? Nice." Leia smiled, at least she would know one of her teachers by the time classes rolled around tomorrow.

Lunch proceeded to pass by quickly and they found Madame Grange in her office at one so they got the forms Leia would need to transfer into two more classes out of her study block and hour of gym, deciding to go ahead and scan them before heading back to Aine's dorm, wanting to see who her new roommate was.

Upon reaching Aine's room Leia was surprised to find that Sarah, with an 'h', was her friend's roommate. It was an amazing turn of luck.

"Leia! Are you my roommate?" Sarah asked, frowning only slightly when Leia shook her head 'no' before introducing Aine and Sarah.

"Well that's still awesome! We all know each other, hey do you guys want to walk to class together tomorrow?" Sarah asked, a hopefully look on the first year's face.

"Of course, you don't think I'd just let the two of you wander around lost would you?" Aine asked, smiling at them before she turned back to unpacking her books as Leia began to shelf what was unpacked on the bookcase that was built in beside the desk.

The dormitories weren't nearly as fancy as where Leia was staying, as it was one big room. Two beds on opposite walls with room for their dressers in between, the desks where on the wall with the door, not offering much room in between them and their closets where on the walls with their bed. Clothes and books were scattered everywhere as the fury of unpacking before classes began had just started today.

"Would you guys like some help getting your room set up, or at least some of the clothes hung up as well as the books maybe?" Leia offered, knowing that all three of them would probably be spending more time in her set of rooms than this cramped dorm room.

At their excited smiles they began getting to work on hanging up clothes that had just been dumped out of boxes and putting books on the respective bookcases after making sure to write their names and room numbers inside each book in ink. Time flew by quickly as they worked for three hours on end without stopping until everything had been put in its place.

"Now to just my room done before tomorrow and I'll be good to go." Leia said, as she stood to leave to continue with her unpacking.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sarah asked with a smile "Let's go grab a water and we'll help you after all you did help us."

"You guys must run on water?" Leia said, joking as she smiled at just how much water she'd seen the girls put down since she had meet them.

"It's all they serve besides coffee and tea, and since with a water bottle you can add a flavor packet and still like it , it seems it's the best choice. If you want any sodas you'll have to buy them at the convenience store in a twelve pack and store them in your dorm." Sarah said, running a brush through her hair as they left the dorm and headed back to the cafeteria, taking their waters and jogging the rest of the way up to Leia's room.

Upon entering the building Heero went ahead of them and survived the room before allowing them to enter. As they did they went straight to Leia's room, leaving the door open to allow air to circulate and they dug through the three bags of clothes that were left placing most of them in the dresser or closet before finishing up her books all well within two hours.

"I promised to show you the gym didn't I?" Aine asked, sipping on what was left of her water before throwing it into a trash can that was by the desk.

At Leia's nod, they once again left the room and walked towards the library and entered the gym through the library side door. Inside the gym where exercise bikes, weight machines, rowing machines, elliptical machines, male and female weight sets, an indoor pool, an basketball court that was inside its own room as was the pool, a tennis court and a sauna.

They spent an hour on the exercise bikes talking about classes, the school they left behind, the classes they had tomorrow and their families as Heero ran on a treadmill just far enough away they wouldn't think he was eavesdropping.

They had had so much fun that afternoon they hadn't realized they had skipped dinner until well on seven o clock as they were debating on how to arrange their hair for the first day of class, Leia almost gagging at the choice of conversation, but soon getting dragged into the taboo conversation.

"I know we missed dinner but it's after seven so we really shouldn't eat anything." Aine said, as she sipped on another water that she had taken out of her fridge.

"A small snack would be ok but not a large dinner." Sarah said, which Aine decided to agree with as they pulled their shoes back on and headed to the coffee shop, grabbing a latte each and a piece of fruit before splitting up for the night with promises to meet at five am for their run and or swim depending on how they were feeling.

It was seven thirty before she reached her dorm and another hour before she had showered, picked out her clothes for the day before her, and started reading her book which eventually lulled the young girl to sleep.


	5. 05 First Day of Classes, Part One

Living With Yourself

Character Study of Mariemaia Khushrenada/Barton

Chapter Fiction

STATS: 2 Review; 2 Favorites ; 3 Alerts Five Different People and only One/Five Reviewing

Banshee I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And no crying on the screen you want to be able to read what I write you when you make up your mind. As for your other statement/question about them teaching her to be anorexic; I haven't decided on that part so far but I do know eating disorders and disordered eating runs rabid in boarding school's generally.

PLEASE REVIEW, As I really should be doing homework instead of writing this^_^ I'm sorry it took so long for it to go up I've just entered my finals crunch.

05: First Day of Classes, Part One

Her alarm going off at five am startled Leia awake, but the knocking on her inside bedroom door shocked her even farther as Aine and Sara both walked in without preamble forcing her to sit up in bed.

"What on Earth?" She asked, looking at them as her body slowly woke up.

"We told you to meet us at five, not wake up at five silly!" Aine said, pulling her hair back into a light ponytail, using Leia's mirror as a guide.

"How'd you get in?"

The question guaranteed certain death to whoever let them in with a quick glance at each other a lie was determined best.

"You forgot to lock the outside door, now get up and get dressed in your jogging clothes, Heero is waiting for us," and with that Aine and Sara found her a decent pair of track pants and a tank top to run in before tossing it to her and then shoving her gently into the bathroom to change.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Aine yelled, as an afterthought as the door closed in front of her, causing Aine and Sarah to laugh.

Mariemaia made quick work of brushing her teeth, changing, and pulling her hair up into a tight pony tail before rejoining the girls that had now made her bed for her and gathered her school books into her bag, placing it by her purse and her day outfit.

"Aww thanks ladies! Now let's get this run out of the way shall we?" Leia asked, grabbing her room key which she placed on a key ring around her neck, locking the door behind Heero who had silently joined the group.

"Treadmills or the loop around the school?" Aine asked, looking at Leia and Sarah for confirmation of either.

"Since we're probably out of shape let's start with the treadmills; build up a stamina and in two weeks or so try out the path around the school." Sara said, twirling her ponytail around her hand, a nervous habit of hers.

"How long do you want to go for?" Aine asked, looking towards Leia, thinking she would be the most out of shape of the group.

"Forty minutes would be a good start and that'll give us time to get a shower and get ready for the day." She said, determination in her voice as they continued their walk to the gym, swiping their cards to gain access, surprised to see another female already using an exercise bike that was next to the treadmills, who ignored them as they started their treadmills on a slow walk, upping the intensity towards the end of their hour.

Stepping off the treadmills they felt the high of a good work out laughing and giggling all the way out of the gym.

"Hey do you guys want to get ready together?" Sara asked, hope shinning in her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah that sounds great Sarah!" Aine exclaimed, "We can stop by our dorm on the way and grab all our stuff for class and get ready at your place Leia since it's closest to the school buildings."

Once in Leia's room the girl's set about to claiming a spot before slipping into the bathroom to change into their uniforms, once in the gray skirt she slipped on the white blouse, deciding to wait on putting the blazer on, turning to see the other girls' dressed she pulled out a pair of white ankle socks, slipping them one before slipping her feet into a pair of Mary Jane's that were required to be worn with the uniform. Slipping into the bathroom she started pulling her hair through each strand effectively braiding her hair into a crown braid before applying a light foundation, lip gloss and a little mascara before deeming herself ready to start the day.

Sara and Aine were ready shortly after her, placing their gym clothes in their gym bags as they all had gym together.

Room inspections where put off, as it was the first day and everything had not been explained to the incoming students but uniforms were expected to be perfect as they were inspected as they went down to eat their breakfast, pulling out their schedules to examine them just as Miss Tenoh came up to their table, carrying another schedule for Aine.

"We got your email about wanting to add Feminist Literature 101 and Women in Politics 101. Here's your new schedule Aine as well as yours Leia. I'll see you both tomorrow afternoon, ladies."

Leia looked at her revised schedule smiled it was just what she needed.

Monday & Wednesday & Friday

Room & Uniform Inspection 6:00AM – 7:00 AM  
Breakfast 7:00 AM -7:50 AM  
Algebra I 8:00AM -10:00 AM  
English I 10:10 AM – 12:00 PM  
Lunch 12:10PM —01:10 PM  
Biology I 01:00PM-2:00PM  
Self Defense (non traditional) 2:10 PM-3:00 PM  
Dinner 5:00PM-7:00 PM  
Free Block 7:00 PM-10:00 PM  
Light's Out 10:00 PM 

Tuesday, Thursday, & Saturday

Room & Uniform Inspection 6:00AM – 7:00 AM  
Breakfast 7:00 AM -7:50 AM  
History of the Colonies 8:00AM -10:00 AM  
Gym 10:10 AM – 11:00 PM  
Feminist Literature 11:10-12:00  
Lunch 12:10PM —01:10 PM  
Literature of the War Years 01:00PM-2:00PM  
Fencing 2:10PM-3:00PM  
women in Politics 3:00 PM-4:00 PM  
Etiquette 4:10-5:00 PM  
Dinner 5:00 PM-7:00 PM  
Free Block 7:00 PM-10:00 PM  
Light's Out 10:00 PM

An even more jam packed schedule but it made her happy that she would be one upping the students closest to her age and she had Aine as her study buddy for the majority of her classes minus a few here and there.

Aine took her schedule out of her hands, glancing it over and confirming that they didn't have any classes together the first day, but that she and Sarah had Algebra I and Biology I as well as Literature of the War Years and Feminist Literature.

Breakfast went by fast, nerves making them eat more than they wanted to but still staying close to a good routine breakfast for a female before they scattered, wanting to be the first to arrive in their classes.

Sarah and Leia waved goodbye to Aine and darted down the sidewalk outside of the cafeteria until they reached the academic building, slipping into the classroom well ahead of the other students claiming the front row table as theirs, intending on acing the class.

Leia knew math wasn't her best subject and it would take all she had to pass the class but she knew she could do it as well. She talked with Sarah and paused as the female instructor walked in, closing the door behind her, it was an all female class, something Leia was glad for.

"Your books should have already been sent to you so we will start with chapter one, which is the basics, most of your homework will come from the books and the workbooks, you must make a B in this class to go onto Geometry and Algebra II. Now turn to page six …."

Algebra passed by pretty quickly for it being a two hour class with a decent amount of homework to do before they returned to the class the following Wednesday. English, however easy it was, was soon not to be her favorite subject as all they dealt with was grammar and the occasional analysis of some story that was covered in their literature class.

Leaving her English I class found her walking arm and arm with Sarah and Aine as they made their way to the cafeteria for their lunch, Heero following not far behind.

"Doesn't it get annoying? Having him follow you everywhere, I mean." Aine asked, throwing a look back at him.

Leia laughed before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, it does but I know it is a necessary evil and it's something I'll have to live with." That was all she would say on the topic as they entered the cafeteria, scanning the groups of girls before finding their table and standing behind their chairs as they had that morning.

At the gesture to be seated the girls sat down in masse as certain tables slowly got up to gather their food.

"What are you getting for lunch?" Sarah asked, glancing at what was offered today, mostly fried foods for hot meals and salads and fruit for cold.

"Probably salads and a bottle of water with a lemonade packet added to it." Aine said, standing as their table was now next in line.

"That sounds good." Leia said, smiling as the other girls grabbed trays and their salads, grabbing a water bottle at the end of the line and scanning their ID's.

Once sitting down they all smiled at each other before beginning to eat their meals.

"Take smaller bites and set your fork down in between bites, it helps let you register when you are full." Aine said, looking at the bite Leia was about to take, causing her to drop about half of the bite off of her fork, working her way around the meat as the other girls did, finishing right before their lunch period ended, buying another water bottle to take to class with them.

Leia's biology class only lasted an hour so the teacher went a little faster than the others had, having them highlight sections of their books to copy out later than hand write their notes during class. She was alone in the class friends wise but soon made friends with her lab partner, Jennifer, a daughter of a British diplomat. She was about five feet five, looked to be average for her height and age, although her almost white blonde hair made her true beauty.

"I'm going for a walk around the campus during my free period would you like to join me? The campus is beautiful and I need to run and grab some books from the book store." Jennifer asked, as they packed up their books towards the end of the class.

"Sure I've got time between my self defense class and dinner or during our free block." Leia said, as they walked towards the door, exiting the class room together.

"Free block would be best probably, I need some books for my literature classes." Was her reply as they parted ways, Leia heading towards the gym and Jennifer heading to her English block.


	6. 06 First Day of Classes, Part Two

Living With Yourself

Character Study of Mariemaia Khushrenada/Barton

Chapter Fiction

06 First Day of Classes, Part Two

AN: Exams start Thursday of this week so there may not be another update until next Wednesday; this wasn't as long as I had hoped for but it still works.

Leia made it to the gym with time to spare to see Heero and Wufei waiting for her there, already in the midst of a sparring session. She watched them move, instantly noticing their different techniques. Heero was more brute force while Wufei was more precision, balance, and history than Heero. The sparring session went on for a few more minutes, Leia watching intently until suddenly Wufei gained the upper hand, barley, and managed to throw Heero, who was unable to come out of it, causing him to hit the ground a few feet away.

"You're a people watcher which is a good thing, you'll need it for later training sessions with Trowa." Heero said, standing before making his way back over to the mats. "You have never been formally trained, which is a slight your mother intends to have fixed. Since it's your first day you'll be given a training schedule, that is who you will be training with when and what outside work you are expected to do later today and then Wufei will go over some basic stretching and mind centering techniques. It's part of the reason you have a free block after your training session in case the sessions run long or outside work is required or just for extra practice."

Heero broke off here before backing off into the bleachers to watch as Wufei worked her through a series of Tai Chi movements that where meant to be a part of her warm up before flowing effortlessly into the warm up itself, which was basic, very basic. Mariemaia knew enough to be able to tell that which made her wonder just how hard her later workouts would be, something she wasn't looking forward to.

Wufei worked her for the full duration of her hour long class, allowing her to use her break as just that, a break before dinner, deciding to wait to hunt down Jennifer until her free block after dinner Leia made her way back to her room, both Wufei and Heero following her as they discussed training schedules and techniques with Heero's expectations being slightly unrealistic and high for such a beginner and Wufei's, grounded, but old fashioned and based on the honor system of the Chinese.

Soon a conference call was set up and all five Gundam pilots where slowly but surely coming to an agreement on her training schedule as Leia settled herself down in her desk and began slowly plowing through her Algebra homework, struggling with it slightly but enjoying the repetation of the work until she noticed a knock on the door, going to open it to find Aine and Sarah on the other side.

"You where supposed to meet us for dinner, Leia, what happened?" Aine asked, as they slipped inside, noticing Wufei instantly but choosing to ignore him.

"Dinner? What time is it?" Leia asked, glancing at the clock on her wall that read 5:30. "Wow, I'm sorry! I let the time get away from me." She said, grabbing her ID card before following Aine and Sarah out of her building, Wufei and Heero following silently behind as the girls walked swiftly towards the dining hall falling in with all the other students that where headed that way.

"How do you like the school so far Leia?" Aine asked, as they entered the cafeteria.

"So far so good but the amount of homework that they've given out is daunting but hey we didn't get into Belleview for nothing." She said, shaking it off as a part of the prep school process. Sarah nodded her head in agreement to Leia's statement, adding in her own personal opinion.

"A planner will help, we can head over to the bookstore tomorrow after classes and get us each one, and the project for English will need to be broken down into certain days anyway so it doesn't become overwhelming."

Leia smiled as Jennifer noticed her, slowing down so that they were walking side by side.

"Hey, you still up for a walk after dinner during free block?" she asked, catching the attention of Aine and Sarah as well as her intended target.

"You've got to be back at your dorms by nine at the latest Leia." Aine said, cutting into the conversation with a fair warning.

"That's fine, we're just going for a walk." Jennifer said, steeling her smile to take control of the conversation once again. "You're welcome to join us if you like ladies."

The offer was genuine, but something in her eyes was off.

"That'd be wonderful!" Sarah said, answering for her and Aine as they all entered the cafeteria, gathering at a table large enough for them all, standing behind their chairs waiting for the en masse order to be seated and to start the mass feeding of society's children.

Dinner went the same as lunch, except fish was on the menu for the night so they allowed themselves a portion of fish with lemon, a salad and either a diet drink or ice water, eating their meals in the comradery of sisterhood as they talked about their first day of classes and what their schedules held in store for them tomorrow. Gym and Fencing being the most commonly shared classes.

Soon dinner was over and the girls parted, going to change before meeting up once again at the cafeteria dressed in similar jogging clothes and began slowly walking around the school's loop, deciding to forgo the gym until the morning.

"Are we still meeting at the gym tomorrow at five?" Leia asked, as they kept a leisurely pace around the school, allowing them air to talk.

"Yes, we need to make a habit of it, now, early on in the school year so that by the end of the month it's a habit." Aine answered, as she slowly started to jog, making the others girls feeling out of place and pick up to a jog as well, seeing only a few members of various sports clubs out jogging to stay in shape, whether it be in season or out of season.

They managed their jog for about fifteen minutes before slowing back down to a walk, allowing them time to catch their breathes before picking back up to a jog again to finish the final stretch around the school that would lead them back to the dorms.

One by one they started to drift off towards their dorms, Leia walking in silence with Heero tracking her quietly a few steps behind, neither talking nor paying the other to much obvious attention. Upon reaching her dorm Leia went into her room, changing out of her running clothes into a swim suit, deciding a swim before curfew would feel good, once again leaving the dorms with Heero on her tail. She hit the water hard, swimming leisurely, just enjoying being in the water as her watch dog scanned the area vividly for threats all the while watching her swim, seeing the tension from the run leave her body as she did lap after lap until the warning bell sounded that it was nine, an hour away from curfew causing Leia to start slightly before she pulled herself out of the pool, thankfully for the towel Duo, who had come up while she had been swimming, handed to her.

"Thanks." She said, a smile coming to her lips but never quite reaching her eyes, something that bothered him.

"No problem princess." He said, however contrary to his inner thoughts, beaming her a smile as she began to dry off. "Let's get you dressed and headed back to the dorm hey?" he asked, although it wasn't a question and she knew it, shaking her head causing her wet red locks to throw water on Duo's white shirt. Leia bit her lip but it didn't quite silence her laugh that escaped as they made the short walk back to her, no, their dorm.

Unlocking the door, she bid them goodnight before entering her room and locking the door behind her. Glancing around she noted that her room was just like it had been left, everything in its place, pulling some pajamas out from her dresser she entered the bathroom before peeling her wet swim suit off her body, placing it on the door hook to dry before starting the water for a shower a little hotter than normal, testing the temperature with her hand before stepping under the warm spray, letting it cleanse her body of her day's deeds before lathering her hair with shampoo, enjoying the feel of the soap cleansing her hair before rinsing it out after letting it sit and then repeating the same with her conditioner and body wash.

Exiting the shower she wrapped her robe around her body before placing her hair in it's towel turban, ringing the water out as she brushed her teeth for the night. Entering her room she picked out her uniform for the next day, laid it out next to her gym bag with fresh gym clothes inside before running a brush through her semi dry hair, pulling it tight into a ponytail. Changing into her pajamas she sat down at her desk, writing out her to do list before turning off the lights and allowing sleep to claim her.


End file.
